Till the 'Mons Come Home
by LugiaFanForever
Summary: When Gyass the Lugia and Mega Charizard X pass through Hoopa's rings, they are sent to the wild west, where things go wrong as Hoopa mysteriously disappears! With the help of the animals of Patch of Heaven, will they find Hoopa and get Gyass and Char back home before it's too late? (Rated Teen for mild violence and frightening elements)


Till the 'Mons Come Home

A Tales from the Lugia Lands & Home on the Range story

Chapter 1

"Oh Give Me A Home"

It was a day like any other in the Lugia Lands. Gyass the Lugia and Mega Charizard X were portal-jumping with Hoopa, the mischievous Pokemon that could teleport anyone to anywhere.

"Do it again, Hoopa!" Mega Charizard X shouted.

"Allay Hoopa Ring!" Hoopa called out as he spawned a large, golden ring. Gyass and Mega Charizard X jumped up, and darted straight to it, passing through. They were now in a large, desert like countryside.

"Huh. This looks like Dry Desert." Gyass commented.

"I agree." Mega Charizard X said.

Hoopa then passed through the ring.

"Do you like it?" Hoopa asked cheekily.

"It's not bad." Gyass said. "Let's take a look around!"

"Right." Mega Charizard X said. "Let's go!"

Gyass and Mega Charizard X took off, with Hoopa following behind them. As they flew up, all they could see was miles upon miles of dirt, sand, and cacti. The two looked around curiously, but nothing caught their eyes.

"Hmm." Gyass commented. "This doesn't seem as interesting as I thought."

"Yes, much agreed." Mega Charizard X said. "Let's go somewhere else."

Hoopa was about to spawn a ring but was stopped by Gyass.

"Look down there!" Gyass said. He pointed to a cave next to a small pond. It was inside of a small canyon.

"Looks interesting." Mega Charizard X said. "Let's have a look!"

The three swooped down and landed by the pond. The cave was a lot larger than how it looked up in the air, and it had a very jagged entrance which gave off a very intimidating feel. There were also lots of dead bushes and branches around it.

"So, who's going in first?" Gyass said.

"Very funny." Mega Charizard X said. "I'll go take a look."

Mega Charizard X waded through the shallow pond, and walked up to the front of the cave, kicking aside some branches. He took another step, and stepped right into a set of iron jaws! They clamped down on Mega Charizard X's foot and he screamed in pain!

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Mega Charizard X.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Gyass called out.

"IT'S MY FOOT!" screamed Mega Charizard X. "IT'S STUCK IN A BEAR TRAP!"

Gyass ran over without hesitation. "What should I do?" He asked.

"Try... looking for a... lock or something!" Mega Charizard X said in pain. "Maybe... we can... release the trap!"

Gyass desperately fiddled with the bear trap, looking for a lock or some other way to release it. He saw that the trap seemed to be anchored to the ground.

"It looks like the rest of it is buried underground." Gyass said.

"Try...blasting me.." Mega Charizard X said weakily.

Gyass shook his head. "I can't do that. If I try to blast your foot, you'll lose your foot!"

Gyass scrambled, trying to figure this out. Unknown to them, a group of men on horses wearing cowboy hats were watching them, from above the canyon.

"You ever seen anythin' like that?" One of the men said.

"Nada." Another one said. "But hey, bigger beasts means bigger money."

"Whateva." Said another one. "Let's get down there and bag 'em."

The men forcefully turned their horses around and started galloping down the side of the canyon. It created quite a ruckus, which caught the attention of Gyass and Mega Charizard X.

"Hey Char, look!" Gyass said as he pointed to the men. "Maybe they can help us!"

Mega Charizard X didn't reply, he was in too much pain to even speak.

Gyass stood up and called over to the men. "HELP!" He cried. "HELP US!"

The men glanced at each other awkwardly. They had never encountered a talking animal before. One of them pulled out a bottle of beer they had brought and threw it into a bush.

"HELP!" Gyass called again. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Hoopa then got scared and hid behind a bush. The men got closer and closer until they finally stopped, right on the other side of the pond. All of them slid off their horses, and then each pulled out a pistol, and aimed at Gyass and Mega Charizard X.

"...What the?" Gyass said, startled.

One of the men stepped forward. He was wearing a distinguishable white cowboy hat. "Listen here...whatever you are." He said. "I dunno how the heck you can talk, but yer comin' with us."

"Yeah, what he said!" Said another man.

"We don't want any trouble!" Gyass said. "My friend is stuck in a bear trap and needs help!"

"Exactly." The man in the white hat said. "We've set up traps all around these parts for catchin' beasts like you."

While Gyass was trying to sort this out, Mega Charizard X was trying desperately to free himself. He even tried prying the metal jaws apart, but to no avail. Then, he thought of something he didn't think of before.

"Of course, my tail flame!" Mega Charizard X thought. "I could melt the trap."

The men were closing in on them, and Gyass was getting more and more worried.

"Last chance, pal." The man in the white hat said as he cocked his pistol.

Gyass was sweating nervously, then he felt someone tapping his shoulder from behind. Gyass carefully turned around, and he saw that Mega Charizard X was free! They both nodded, they knew what to do.

"Alright." Gyass said. "I'll go with you."

The man with the white hat walked towards Gyass, with his pistol aimed directly at him.

"No sudden moves." The man said.

Suddenly, Mega Charizard X shot up, and blasted a wave of blue fire at all the men, quickly taking them out one after another. Their horses panicked and bolted.

"DRAT!" Yelled the man with the white hat. He then aimed his pistol at Mega Charizard X! Gyass thought fast, and he flew up in front of Mega Charizard X and used Protect, and the bullets bounced off and were sent flying in all different directions. The man tried firing again, but to no avail.

"PIECE OF SCAT!" Yelled the man as he angrily threw down his pistol.

"Surrender now." Gyass said sternly. "And we'll let you go."

The man cursed under his breath, then took off running. Gyass then turned to his friend.

"How is your foot?" Gyass asked.

"It still hurts, but not as much as before." Mega Charizard X said. "I think I'll be fine within a day or two."

"That's good to hear!" Gyass said happily.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Will that man be coming back?" asked Mega Charizard X nervously.

"Of course not, all we have to do is just portal jump back home." Gyass said.

"Wait...where's Hoopa?" Mega Charizard X said.

"I don't know..." Gyass replied. "He was right here!"

The two flew up and looked all over the place. They looked behind rocks, bushes, and even in ditches. Gyass even looked in the cave, which wasn't very deep. All he found was more rocks.

"Where could he have gone?" Mega Charizard X said.

Gyass sighed. "Maybe the men scared him off and he ran away. Or maybe he even spawned a portal home and went without us."

"I'm sure he didn't leave without us." Mega Charizard X said. "Hoopa may be mischievous, but he wouldn't do something like that."

"I hope so." Gyass said. "I would suggest we ask around, but I don't exactly trust people here."

"Well, there's got to be somebody around here who doesn't want to kill us." Mega Charizard X said. "I suggest we just ask around anyway."

Gyass sighed, then nodded. "I suppose you're right. Come on, let's go."

The two jumped up and took off. They flew high and low, constantly looking for Hoopa or any sign of him. They looked in every canyon, every cave, and everything else they could find. But every single spot in the desert valley looked exactly the same, and it wasn't long before the dreaded words were uttered.

"We're lost." Gyass said. "We're ever so lost..."

"We mustn't give up." Mega Charizard X said. "Hoopa couldn't have gone that far!"

"Char, every single spot in here looks the same." Gyass said. "I couldn't even tell the difference between the caves after a while."

"Even if so, we must go on." Mega Charizard X said. "Hoopa is probably worried sick wondering where we are."

"Alright, then." Gyass sighed. "Let's go."

The two took off again and continued the search. Evenutally, they passed over a long, narrow river that seemed to go on for miles.

"Let's stop and drink some water." Mega Charizard X said. "We'll need it."

Gyass nodded, and they both landed by the river to have a drink. Mega Charizard X then cleaned his foot out in the fresh water. They were about to take off again when Gyass noticed something.

"What's that over there?" Gyass asked.

Far across the other side of the river was a herd of wild longhorns. They were 'grazing' on what looked like the last of some dead plants. Gyass and Mega Charizard X both glanced at each other, then immediately took off and flew over to them. Some of the longhorns saw them approaching from above.

"The heck are those things?" One longhorn said.

"Don't know, and don't care." Another one said.

Gyass and Mega Charizard X landed in front of the herd. Every single longhorn had their eyes glued to them.

"Hello." Gyass said. "Have any of you seen our friend Hoopa? He's small and-

A longhorn cut in. "Hoopa?" It said. "Is the circus in town?"

The herd started laughing.

"I'd say the freak show is in town, just look at them!" Said a longhorn, pointing rudely at Gyass and Mega Charizard X.

Mega Charizard X scowled. "Well jeez, we were only asking." He said.

"Yes, you could've just told us you hadn't seen him." Gyass added.

The herd just kept laughing.

"Whatever." Mega Charizard X said. "Let's just keep going."

The two took off once more, leaving behind a herd of laughing longhorns. This time, they decided to follow the river, in hope that it would lead to civilization. They flew for quite a long time, occasionally stopping for a drink. Then, after what seemed like ages, Gyass and Mega Charizard X noticed something along the horizon.

"Are those railroad tracks?" Mega Charizard X asked, tilting his head.

"Looks like it!" Gyass said. "Let's check it out!"

The two sped up, and they landed by the tracks. They looked down the line, and the tracks seemed like they went on forever. Gyass was just about to say something when Mega Charizard X cut in.

"Look over there!" He said, pointing across the tracks.

Far off in the distance, was what looked like a few small buildings, and a windmill too. The two didn't utter a single word as they immediately took off, flying towards the buildings.

Meanwhile at Patch of Heaven, Maggie the cow was talking to Junior the buffalo. They were discussing Junior's past, back when he used to work for Alameda Slim, a notorious bandit known throughout the whole west.

"You know, you've never told me all that much about your past." Maggie said. "How was life back with Mr. Slimbo?"

"Well, we were together since I was a calf." Junior said. "Long as I can remember."

"How exactly did he end up on your back?" Maggie asked. "That's not something you'd see every day."

Junior laughed. "I do agree! But anyway, back when he was still in the 'ol schoolhouse, everyone but him had gotten their first horses. He was even picked on by some kids for being the only one without a horse."

"I can see where this is going." Maggie commented.

Junior nodded and continued. "From what I was told, he was so determined to prove himself, that he snuck out one night and wandered into a herd of bison, and took a calf, which was me. He named me Junior, and took me home. Somehow he managed to keep me a secret from his folks."

Maggie looked interested. "Go on." She said.

"Years came and went." Junior said. "I grew bigger and bigger, and then one day Slim threw a saddle over my back. Ever since then, I became his "steed."

"How did the schoolkids react?" Maggie asked.

"Apparently they were scared out of their shorts." Junior said. "The schoolteacher had-

Junior was suddenly cut off by Ms. Calloway, the black and white "precise" cow.

"What on earth are those?" She exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

Everyone else looked up and saw Gyass and Mega Charizard X up in the air, flying straight towards them. Audrey the chicken only had to take one look before gasping and panicking.

"DEMONS!" She exclaimed, while running in circles. "THEY'VE COME TO TAKE US!"

The other chickens also panicked, which created a loud ruckus. Pearl, the farmer, heard this and stepped out of her farmhouse. She saw Gyass and Mega Charizard X land near the farm gates. She gasped, then ran back inside.

The two walked through the gates, but then Buck the horse ran up to them, and stood up on his hind legs, with his front two legs in a boxer's position.

"Back off, demons!" He said, while throwing some punches. "Back to hell with you!"

Mega Charizard X was about to retaliate, when Gyass stepped in front of him.

"We're not demons!" Gyass said. "We don't want to hurt you."

Buck sneered. "Yeah, right." He said. "That's what they all say!"

Pearl then stepped back outside, with a long rifle in her hands. She aimed and Gyass, and fired. The bullet missed, and flew into the dirt. Buck then threw a punch, but Gyass jumped out of the way.

"Watch it!" Gyass said.

He then noticed Pearl was about to fire at Mega Charizard X, so he quickly used Protect and jumped in front of him. The bullet bounced off, and flew back to the farmhouse, landing in the wall. Buck saw that Gyass wasn't watching him, so he suddenly threw a punch straight to his face! It didn't hurt Gyass too much, but he was still annoyed.

"You leave me no choice." Gyass said, frowning.

Gyass fired a Gia-Ball attack at the ground, and it exploded and sent Buck flying back. Pearl then fired again, but she missed. She tried firing again, but the rifle only clicked. She had forgotten to fully load it.

"Please don't fear us!" Gyass called out. "We're not here to hurt you!"

Pearl ran back inside, panicking. All of the animals bolted towards their barn, and slammed the doors shut. Pearl came back out, clutching a cross.

"Be gone with you." She said, nervously. "Leave and never come back again."

"Please, this is a mistake." Gyass said calmly. "We're not demons, and we don't want to hurt you."

"It's the truth." Mega Charizard X added. "We're not from here. We're lost."

Pearl hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "Well... what are you then?" She asked.

"We're both different Pokemon species." Gyass said. "I'm a Lugia."

"And I'm a Charizard." Mega Charizard X said. "An X form, to be specific."

"Never heard of such a thing." Pearl said, still nervous. "You said you were lost, where do you come from?"

"We live on Cumulus Island, an island in the middle of the Carribean Sea." Gyass said.

"The Carribean?" Pearl said, confused. "You're beyond lost. How did you manage to get all the way here?"

"It's a long story." Mega Charizard X said.

Gyass and Mega Charizard X told Pearl everything. While they were talking, the barn doors slowly creaked open, as the animals were listening. When Pearl had heard the whole story, she put her cross away.

"I am ever so sorry." She said. "Folks out here 'aint used to seeing things like you both. Please, forgive me."

Gyass smiled. "It's alright, don't worry." He said.

"Do you think you could help us find Hoopa?" Mega Charizard X asked.

Pearl shrugged her shoulders. "Your pal could be anywhere by now." She said. "But if you want, I'll ask the sheriff to do somethin' about it next time he swings by."

"Thank you very much." Gyass said.

"Yes, thank you." Mega Charizard X said.

"My pleasure." Pearl said. She then looked to the barn and laughed.

"Come on out, darlings!" She said. "These two fellows are our friends."

All of the animals walked out, relived.

Pearl then looked at her watch. "Make these Pokey-mon fellows feel right at home." Pearl said. "I gotta go tend to other things."

Pearl then walked back to the farmhouse. Then Buck stepped forward.

"Listen...umm...I'm sorry about before." Buck said. "I misunderstood. I'm Buck, by the way."

"Don't worry about it, Buck!" Gyass said. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"I must say, you're quite the karate kicker." Mega Charizard X said. "I've never seen a horse do that before!"

Buck flexed his muscles. "I know!" He said cheekily.

Gyass looked to the other animals.

"Hello." He said. "I'm Gyass, and this is my friend Mega Charizard X."

"But you can call me Char." Mega Charizard X said. "Who are you all?"

Maggie, Ms. Calloway, and Grace stepped forward.

"Hey!" Maggie said. "I'm Maggie, three-time winner of the Golden Utter Award!" She said proudly.

"I'm Ms. Calloway, nice to meet you both." Ms. Calloway said. "This is Patch of Heaven, our farm."

"Hello." Grace said, a bit nervous. "I'm Grace."

Audrey, Jeb, Lucky Jack, Ollie, Collie, Larry, Barry, Rusty, and Junior all introduced themselves.

"Great to meet you all!" Gyass said.

"Yes, indeed!" Mega Charizard X said. Then he looked around. "What's it like to live on a farm?" He asked.

"It's work sometimes, but it's nice!" Maggie said.

"Yes, they don't call it Patch of Heaven for nothing!" Ms. Calloway commented, while adjusting her hat.

"It seems very cozy." Gyass said, looking around.

"Excuse me, Gyass." Grace said. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" Gyass said.

"When Pearl was talking to you, she was able to hear you, right?" Grace asked.

"Yep, she did." Gyass replied.

All of the animals glanced at each other.

"For some reason, whenever we talk to humans, they can't hear us." Grace said.

"Indeed, all they hear is "moo" or "neigh." Ms. Calloway added. "I wonder why she was able to hear you actually speak."

"That is odd." Gyass said, scratching his head.

"Yes, that's very bizzare." Mega Charizard X added.

"Oh, it's no matter." Ms. Calloway said. "Well, welcome Gyass and Char. As we say, there's always room for one more."

Gyass' smile dissapeared. "I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but we can't stay here. We're looking for our friend Hoopa, then we have to go home."

"Yes, that's right." Mega Charizard X said.

Ms. Calloway smiled. "No problem at all!" She said. "We overheard everything you told Pearl, and we'll be happy to help you. And of course, you should go home after you find your friend!"

"Mmm-hmm." Maggie added.

"And you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." Ms. Calloway said.

"Really?" Gyass said. "Thank you so much!"

"Yes, thanks a lot!" Mega Charizard X said.

"It's our pleasure." Ms. Calloway said. She started walking away. "Now come on, we'll show you around."

Gyass and Mega Charizard X followed her and everyone else. They were glad to have befriended these kind animals, and even more glad that they were going to help them find Hoopa!

Meanwhile, out in the middle of nowhere, Hoopa was floating about, wandering around. He hadn't a care in the world of where he was.

"Hee hee!" He said to himself, as he casually moved along, doing flips in the air. Then, he saw something mid-flip. Hoopa turned over and saw a large, tall rocky hill of some sort. He began floating over to it. It took him about an hour or two, but he finally got there. The hill was much larger up close, almost like a small mountain. Hoopa noticed something he didn't before, there were miniature railway tracks going up the hill, and leading into a cave. There was also a small sign reading "ECHO MINE – KEEP OUT" right before the tracks started. Hoopa couldn't read, so all he saw was weird markings. He giggled and floated up the hill, and stopped right before the cave. He heard laughing echoing deep inside. Hoopa smirked, then floated into the cave.

To be continued.


End file.
